Substitute Sister
by Selena Hallucigenia
Summary: Saat cinta mendalam yang dirasakan Draco tak pernah terbalas, mampukah ia bertahan untuk setia pada orang yang ia cintai? Mampukah ia tetap mencintai orang itu dan menjaga hatinya, bila ada orang lain yang menawarkan cinta lain yang sama besarnya? Bisakah orang yang Draco cintai... terganti? EDITED!


**Disclaimer: **Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling, saya hanya memberikan scenario 'bagaimana-seandainya' yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Jalan cerita diambil dari Chicken Soup for the Couple's Soul yang saya ubah sedikit dan diadaptasi dalam kehidupan seorang Draco Malfoy. Typo[s], OOC (semua yang ada di sini OOC, percaya deh), alur kecepetan, feel kurang kena. Saya nggak pernah tau fakta-fakta tentang The Greengrass[es], jadi di fic ini, mereka sesuai dengan bayangan saya. No Voldemort, dan The Malfoys nggak sekaku _itu_, dan sekejam _itu._ Satu lagi, saya berusaha membuat ini nggak menye-menye, tapi dengan gaya nulis seperti yang Heart Breaker, dan nyaris jadi biksuni karena hampir gila dan gak bisa. Saya udah peringatin kalo ini amat sangat OOC. Flame diterima.

**Summary: **Saat cinta mendalam yang dirasakan Draco Malfoy tak pernah terbalas, mampukah ia bertahan untuk setia pada orang yang ia cintai? Mampukah ia tetap mencintai orang itu dan menjaga hatinya bila ada orang lain yang menawarkan cinta yang sama besarnya? Bisakah orang yang ia cintai… terganti?

* * *

**Substitute Sister**

Draco Malfoy tahu hidupnya sempurna.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang bila menjadi Pangeran Slytherin? Menjadi Kapten Quidditch? Menjadi _putra tunggal _keluarga Malfoy? Digilai para gadis?

Dirinya. Draco Malfoy.

Oke, bilang saja ia idiot kelas berat atau apa. Tapi kalau kau jadi dia, kau juga tahu rasanya. Irrasional memang, tapi rasanya sama sekali tidak adil. Seperti neraca yang berat sebelah. Seperti Millicent Bulstrode yang menghabisakan seluruh isi lemari dapur di lengan neraca yang satu, dan Pansy Parkinson yang menderita bulimia akut di lengan lainnya.

Draco tahu hidupnya seharusnya sempurna.

Tapi, hidup siapa yang bisa _sesempurna itu_, bila orang yang kau cintai, kau rindukan, dan kau dambakan sepenuh hati tidak merasakan hal yang sama?

Yang pasti bukan Draco.

Jadi, stop berkata Draco terkena gangguan mental, karena itu lumrah. Sama lumrahnya seperti tumbuhan yang berfotosintesis atau ikan badut yang bersimbiosis mutualisme dengan anemone.

Tapi, mungkin itu yang membuat Draco jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karena ikan badut bersimbiosis mutualisme dengan anemone laut yang membuat Draco jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu. Ia tidak melirik Draco karena Draco adalah Pangeran Slytherin, adalah Kapten Quidditch, adalah putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Ia tidak melirik Draco meskipun Draco memiliki semua itu.

Gadis itu adalah pecinta sejati.

Ia tidak mencintai Draco karena Draco memiliki semua itu. Ia mencintai orang mungkin tanpa ia ketahui alasannya.

Masalahnya, ia juga tidak melirik Draco Malfoy _sama sekali._

Draco tidak keberatan. Cukup baginya untuk memandang gadis itu dari kejauhan. Cukup rasanya untuk bisa memimpikannya siang-malam, menghiburnya kalau sedih. Bersamanya setiap waktu karena gadis itu percaya padanya.

Masalahnya (lagi), ini tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Tahun terakhirnya tidur satu atap dengan gadis itu. Tahun terakhirnya berada dalam atmosfer yang sama, dan wilayah yang sama, untuk tujuan yang sama.

Tahun terakhir di Hogwarts, di Menara Slytherin, di bawah danau. Di lapisan troposfer (oke, menurut ilmu muggle, kemanapun Draco pergi di muka bumi ini, ia akan selalu ada di troposfer, tapi kau mengertilah. Draco yang sedang jatuh cinta memang agak dramatis) yang sama. Di Skotlandia, untuk belajar meskipun tahun-tahun terakhir ia pergi ke Hogwarts disalahgunakan, bukan untuk belajar, melainkan untuk bertemu gadis itu.

Draco selalu sedih membayangkannya. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan waktu saat melihat senyum gadis itu. Saat gadis itu memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya. Meskipun hal itu dilakukan oleh gadis itu karena ia menganggap gadis itu adalah kakak lelakinya.

Tidak lebih.

Terbayang oleh Draco ramput pirang tembaga ikal gadis itu yang lembut—rambut yang sama yang selalu ia rindukan aromanya setiap malam. Mata biru koralnya yang ceria—mata yang membuat Draco tenang setiap mata itu menyambut tatapannya. Senyumnya yang semanis gula-gula—senyum yang selalu diimpikan oleh Draco. Tubuhnya yang cantik—yang seringkali menghambur dalam pelukan hangat Draco. Otak cerdasnya—yang membuat Draco ikut mempelajari ilmu muggle karena ingin selalu bersama gadis itu untuk membicarakan topik yang sama.

Tentu bukan karena itu Draco jatuh cinta. Draco jatuh cinta tanpa _alasan_. Nah, irasional sekali.

Tapi bukan berarti Draco betul-betul jatuh cinta tanpa _alasan_. Duh, maafkan aku. Susah memang menyelami benak seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, apalagi bila orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

Draco menghela napas dalam.

Ia kembali mengingatkan diri sendiri tentang motivasinya. Tentang arti cinta.

Draco memandang tulisan tangannya di belakang foto bergerak gadis itu—foto gadis itu yang berdansa dengannya.

"_Cinta tanpa alasan dan cinta memiliki alasan. Cinta _harus_ tanpa alasan, karena bila alasan itu hilang, cinta tersebut tetap ada. Tapi, cinta juga _harus_ memiliki alasan, karena kalau tidak, kau bisa mencintai orang lain sama besarnya._

_Saat pertama kalinya cinta datang, cinta memang tanpa alasan. Tapi saat kau jatuh cinta, kau menddak sadar ke-nyaris-sempurnaan orang itu. Kelebihannya akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi_—_semakin besar setiap harinya_—_sementara kekurangannya akan kau terima sepenuh hati. Cinta tumbuh karena kebersamaan, makin kuat setiap harinya. Alasan akan membuatmu cintamu semakin kuat, dan hilangnya alasan itu tidak berpengaruh bila cinta itu berakar dalam."_

Draco mengelus kata-kata itu di belakang foto gadisnya.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan dari seseorang di belakangnya, Draco mengelus foto Astoria Greengrass dengan penuh rasa sayang.

* * *

Betapa Draco merindukan Astoria.

Oh, Astoria seperti candu bagi Draco. Seperti heroin. Seperti morfin.

Jadi, meskipun Draco sudah menjadi direktur Malfoy Corp, meskipun kekayaannya Draco meningkat berlipat-lipat kali karena kecerdasannya, hidup Draco tidak pernah lengkap.

Astoria selalu seperti keeping puzzle yang hilang. Mata rantai yang hilang. Black hole.

Huft. Selalu ada yang hilang. Meskipun Draco menjadi salah seorang yang paling penting.

Draco melihat keadaannya sekarang. Direktur utama Malfoy Corp!

Pusat strategi Malfoy Corp memang berada di Inggris, tapi Draco menghabiskan waktunya untuk memimpin salah satu cabang di Prancis.

Dua tahun tidak bertemu Astoria membuat Draco gila.

Tentu saja bukan gila seperti keluarga Longbottom, tapi gila yang _itu. _Gila ala Draco. Mengerti, kan?

Kabarnya, perusahaan Greengrass mengalami penurunan. Kedua putri keluarga bangsawan kuno tersebut menolak meneruskan bisnis ayah mereka dalam waktu dekat. Katanya, mereka ingin mencari pengalaman.

Jadi apa dulu begitu, kata mereka tempo hari. Supaya lebih berpengalaman.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasa ada lampu yang menyala di kepalanya. Bukan, bukan lampu milik Thomas Alfa Edison si muggle hebat, tapi lampu yang _itu._

Draco punya ide bagus!

Kenapa tidak? Kenapa ia tidak mengirim burung hantu pada ayahnya—minta agar Astoria ke sini untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya?

Draco memanggil salah satu peri rumah dengan bersemangat.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy senang sekali berbincang-bincang dengan Narcissa.

Demi Salazar, betapa ia mencintai Narcissa. Rambut pirang lembutnya, sorot matanya. Rasanya seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Di sore yang dingin ini, mereka sedang menyantap hidangan minum teh. Lucius tidak henti-hentinya memandang Narcissa, begitu juga dengan Narcissa yang menyambut pandangan malu-malu suaminya.

Astaga, seperti pasangan baru yang baru menikah seminggu.

Padahal, mereka sudah menikah selama dua puluh dua tahun. Tapi, getaran itu selalu ada. Bahkan meskipun mereka telah melewati malam-malam awal pernikahan mereka dengan panas, Lucius masih memuja tubuh Narcissa. Meskipun Draco sudah lahir, mereka seperti baru menikah.

Ketidakhadiran Draco membuat mereka merasa seperti pertama kali menikah.

Getar itu selalu ada.

Sayangnya, getaran-getaran yang nyaman ini terganggu karena ada ketukan paruh burung hantu berwarna coklat besar. Lucius menggerutu lalu membuka jendela, menemukan burung hantu yang kedinginan dengan perkamen berinisial D.M. dengan cap Malfoy besar.

Surat dari Prancis.

Demi Salazar, putranya selalu mengganggu momen-momen seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya memori masa lalu mereka. Ketika Lucius amat sangat membutuhkan Narcissa di ranjangnya, ketika mereka sedang bertindihan tanpa busana dengan menggeliat-geliat dan mendesah liar, Draco mengetuk pintu dengan polos dan berkata ia takut tidur sendirian.

Uf.

"Lucius," panggil Narcissa lembut. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Menurutku, lebih baik kau membuka surat itu cepat-cepat." Narcissa memberikan mangkok berisi air hangat di depan paruh burung hantu itu, menyuruhnya minum. Mempersilakannya makan beberapa butir croissant ekstra mini, Narcissa mencium pipi Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius merona (agak susah dibayangkan memang, namun untuk imajinasi akurat, belilah action figure berwujud Lucius Malfoy dan cat pipinya dengan warna merah muda), lalu membuka surat itu cepat-cepat. Narcissa mengintip dari belakang punggung Lucius sambil berjinjit dengan mesra, mengabaikan pandangan jijik burung hantu yang kelihatannya siap menggasak semua persediaan croissant yang pernah dibuat di muka bumi.

"_Ayah,_

_Kudengar putri keluarga Greengrass ingin mencari pengalaman sebelum bisa mengurus perusahaan mereka. Kebetulan, aku sedang membutuhkan sekretaris pribadi dan tidak keberatan memiliki sekretaris magang yang kurang berpengalaman._

_Bisakah Ayah mengirimkan burung hantu pada Lord Greengrass dan menjelaskan keinginanku?_

_Terimakasih banyak._

_Putramu,_

_D. M."_

"Pasti tentang Astoria," kata Lucius. "Cinta masa mudanya tidak pernah padam."

"Draco sudah dewasa," sahut Narcissa terharu. "Luluskan saja keinginannya. Ia berkata Astoria akan menjadi sekretarisnya, tapi pasti maksudnya bukan hanya itu. Ia ingin memperistri Astoria."

"Tidak bisa, kau tahu, kan, kesepakatan kita?" balas Lucius lembut sambil memainkan jari tangan Narcissa. Lalu, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia berkata, "siap-siap untuk sedikit kejutan, Draco."

* * *

Akhirnya, hari yang diimpikan Draco terjadi juga.

Hari ini! Pikir Draco, sama bersemangatnya dengan pertandingan Quidditch pertamanya. Astoria, gadisku, akan datang.

Draco bersiap-siap dengan bersemangat di apartemennya yang luas dan mewahnya melebihi ukuran penyihir normal.

Ber-apparate ke toko penjualan benda-benda romantis, Draco membeli setangkai bunga lily putih. Setelah semua orang pulang, setelah semuanya pergi, Draco akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Astoria. Lily putih, lambang kekuatan cinta.

Cintanya yang tidak pernah padam.

Menunggu tak kenal lelah, Draco menahan debar jantungnya. Terlalu lama menunggu, Draco tertidur.

"Draco," samar-samar terdengar suara seorang gadis di dekat perapian.

Astoria! Itu pasti Astoria.

Tercium olehnya harum caramel yang mengusik hidungnya...

Tunggu. Caramel? Apa Astoria mengganti parfumnya? Astoria selalu memakai aroma citrus, kan?

Draco membuka mata. Dan terbelalak.

Yang dihadapannya bukanlah Astoria, melainkan Daphne Greengrass.

Draco hanya bisa memandang terpana. Kemudian, dengan gemetar diulurkannya setangkai lily putih. Ini lambang penyambutan, Daph, bukan cinta. Draco berteriak dalam benaknya. Kenapa kau? Kenapa bukan Astoria?

"Selamat datang," katanya lirih. Bagaimanapun, kesalahan terletak padanya tidak menyebutkan siapa gadis yang ia maksudkan.

Tapi, masak sih ayahnya tidak tahu?

"Aku terlalu lama, ya?" kata Daphne riang. Menjatuhkan kopernya pelan-pelan, dia berkata ceria, "Maaafkan aku! Apartemen ini bagus. Boleh aku melihat-lihat? Apakah aku akan tinggal di sini? Bagaimana rencananya?" senyum riang menghiasi wajah Dapne yang selalu tersenyum. Rambutnya melambai-lambai bersemangat. Tapi, ia bukan Astoria.

Draco tidak menganggap Daphne tidak cantik. Bukan itu maksudnya. Daphne cukup manis sebenarnya.

Rambut Daphne coklat tua dengan helai-helai samar warna tembaga, seperti kue coklat kekurangan tepung. Matanya berwarna coklat hazelnut, bisa dikira hijau atau coklat sesuai kondisi cuaca dan suasana hati. Dari tampang dan postur tubuh sih, mirip sekali dengan Astoria.

Draco mengeluh. Ini bukan keinginannya.

Daphne bukan Astoria. Sampai kapanpun. Tidak ada yang pernah menggantikan posisi Astoria.

Astoria tenang dan kalem, Daphne bersemangat dan ceria. Astoria rajin dan suka membaca, Daphne pintar dari sananya. Astoria peka dan sensitive, Daphne peka tapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ka-kau," kata Draco tergagap pilu. "akan tinggal di sini. Kamarmu yang itu," Draco menunjukan kamar mewah yang telah ia tata rapi dengan cara muggle untuk Astoria—kamar di sebelah kamarnya. Draco mengantar Daphne ke sana sambil membayangkan Astoria.

"Wow!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Penuh dengan bunga! Aku tidak terlalu suka bunga, tapi terimakasih banyak! Hmm," ia menendus-ngendus. "wangi citrus. Bukan wangiku, karena aku lebih suka wangi caramel yang manis, tapi aku tidak keberatan."

Draco melengos pasrah. Hari-harinya dengan Daphne pasti akan sulit.

* * *

"Drake!" Daphne mengejutkan Draco yang sedang menyikat gigi di kamar mandi.

"Daphne!" bentak Draco terkejut. "Apa-apaan sih?"

"Mengagetkanmu, tentu saja," Daphne tersenyum manis. "Kapan sih aku mulai bekerja?"

"Minggu depan," sahut Draco menggerutu setelah berkumur.

"Nah," ia memberikan pakaian kepada Draco yang bertelanjang dada. Astoria yang Draco kenal pasti akan tersenyum malu-malu, tapi Daphne melihat seakan-akan Draco bertelanjang dada setiap waktu. "Ayo kita lari pagi!" seru Daphne bersemangat. Draco memandang Daphne dari atas sampai bawah. Celana training dan kaos? Gadis ini pasti sudah gila.

Merutuki Astoria yang menyeretnya untuk ber-apparate ke bawah, Draco meratapi nasibnya.

Hari pertama dengan Daphne pasti mengerikan.

* * *

Hari pertama dengan Daphne memang mengerikan.

Setelah sepagian_ jogging_, Daphne mengajak Draco ke toko interior rumah untuk membuat apartemen Draco lebih ceria. Membuat Draco terpaksa mengeluarkan galleon-galleon untuk benda-benda tak penting, seperti vas bunga ("aku akan menyimpan lily putihmu!"), bingkai foto yang bisa bernyanyi, serta tirai yang bermotif kelinci. Kelinci!

Lalu Daphne mengajak Draco ke toko binatang peliharaan ("aku ingin memberimu hadiah. Bagaimana dengan sepasang ikan mas koki?").

Begitu juga hari-hari selanjutnya.

Daphne aneh. Selalu aneh.

Pernah suatu hari, Daphne ijin untuk mengecat salah satu sisi tembok di apartemen itu. Setelah menunggu seharian, Draco menemukan temboknya berlukiskan warna-warna ceria yang abstrak.

Bagus, Draco mengakui. Astoria tidak memiliki jiwa seni, tapi Daphne jelas memilikinya.

Apartemen Draco berubah ceria. Selain wangi caramel dimana-mana, dinding-dinding penuh lukisan, tembok yang dilukis, ikan mas koki, miniature jembalang ("KAU MAU MEMBUAT APARTEMENKU SEPERTI RUMAH KELUARGA WEASLEY?!" "Setidaknya, bowtruckle-mu bisa kita didik supaya lebih pintar,") dan _tirai bermotif kelinci_, banyak perubahan lain yang terjadi.

Tapi, Draco tahu suatu hal tentang Daphne.

Daphne selalu menikmati hidupnya. Selalu. Keceriannya, keanehannya, adalah caranya berekspresi. Tentu ia tidak seaneh Lovegood, tapi jelas bukan pada ambang batas normal.

Draco pikir…ia.. eh, agak—

mengagumi Daphne.

* * *

Draco agak khawatir.

Hari ini hari pertama Daphne bekerja.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Malfoy Corp. berubah menjadi kebun binatang?

Draco mengeuk pintu kamar Daphne.

"Masuk!" seru Daphne. Draco membuka pintu dan mendapatinya sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Daphne memakai sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sackdress berlengan berbahan kaos yang berwarna abu-abu, serta blazer abu-abu sewarna, dengan wedges abu-abu muda. Rambut coklatnya yang agak ikal disisir hingga amat sangat rapi, jatuh dengan sempurna sampai ke pinggang. Daphne memakai riasan lembut.

Draco terperangah.

Daphne cantik… sekali.

* * *

Lord Greengrass dan ayahnya benar. Daphne memang memiliki intuisi bisnis yang hebat.

Sebulan menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi Draco, jadwal Draco mendadak menjadi serius tapi santai. Bukan lagi santai-di-satu hari-dan-kalang-kabut-di-hari-lain, Daphne membagi jadwal Draco dengan proporsional. Daphne juga menyusun file-file Draco dengan rapi. Pemasukan mereka bertambah puluhan kali lipat.

Daphne selalu kreatif. Ide-idenya yang superior dan senyumnya yang tenang menghiasi apartemen Draco dengan sentuhan seorang wanita.

Tapi, meskipun semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, masih ada black-hole. Akan selalu ada, meskipun sekarang, sedikit terobati.

_Tidak_, pikir Draco. _Bukan dia. Bukan dia wanita yang kuinginkan. Tida. Ingat Astoria, ingat, rindukan, dan cintai Astoria Greengrass._ Draco selalu memikirkan hal itu, sebelum tertidur karena lelah. _Kenapa sih mereka malah mengirim Daphne?_

Apa Draco bia bertemu lagi dengan Astoria? Apa impiannya tentang menikah dengan Astoria harus dilupakan?

Dilupakan karena… Daphne?

Mungkinkah Draco dengan _senang hati _melupakan Astoria demi Daphne?

Tidak. Tidak. Maksudnya, Draco harap tidak.

Draco hanya bisa berharap ia tidak dengan senang hati melupakan astoria, karena ia sendiri tidak pasti dengan perasaannya.

* * *

Sudah setahun.

Setahun lamanya Draco dan Daphne bekerja, bermain, tertawa dan bercerita. Berbagi seperti layaknya orang yang mencintai. Tapi belum pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap di antara mereka. Pernah sekali, Draco mencium Daphne. Entah kenapa.

Draco mengingat ciuman itu.

Bermula dari perayaan ulang tahun Daphne dengan makan malam berdua, baju baru, hadiah dan lilin-lilin, Draco menyadari kalau Astoria jarang merasuki pikirannya sekarang. Daphne yang sama selai tidak peka cuek saja.

Berterimakasih pada Draco atas malam yang luar biasa, Daphne memeluk Draco erat. Draco membalasnya lebih erat. Hampir, kata-kata itu hampir meluncur dari mulutnya.

Tapi tidak. Bukannya mengatakan hal itu, Draco malah menunduk dan mencium Daphne. Mulanya lembut, tapi tangan Daphne yang mulai naik ke leher Draco membuat Draco melupakan semuanya.

Draco lupa kalau mereka ada di tengah keramaian. Draco yang lupa bahwa tangannya yang belum pernah menyentuh wanita kecuali gadisnya yang dulu, mulai menuruni pundak Daphne, ke pinggangnya yang ramping. Draco lupa, bahwa yang dielusnya adalah rambut coklat Daphne. Draco lupa bahwa mata yang tadi menatapnya adalah mata coklat kehijauan, dan bukan mata biru koral.

Pada saat itu, detik itu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Draco melupakan Astoria.

* * *

Beberapa hari semenjak perenungan Draco mengenai Daphne dan ciumannya yang memabukkan, datang burung hantu dari Malfoy Manor.

Isinya membuat Draco terkejut.

"_Drake,_

_Aku hanya mau mengingatkan. Keluarga Greengrass akan datang dari Inggris sekitar dua minggu lagi. Beri kesan yang baik dengan memperlakukan Daphne dengan sopan, membersihkan apartemen, dan hidangan yang lezat._

_Kami juga akan datang. Aku, ayahmu, Lord Greengrass dan Lady Greengrass, serta Astoria. Ingat pesanku. Jaga diri baik-baik._

_Love,_

_N. M."_

Jantung Draco serasa berhenti bekerja.

Astoria akan datang.

Draco senang. Tapi, rasanya berbeda. Bukan senang seperti yang ia rasakan, namun hanya senang bertemu rekan lama.

Draco berdoa, semoga hal yang telah muncul ratusan kali ke benaknya bukan kenyataan.

Cinta Draco pada Astoria mulai pudar.

* * *

Draco berusaha meredam degup jantungnya.

Hari ini Draco akan bertemu dengan Astoria.

Iya, Astoria Greengrass yang itu.

Astoria! Benar, Drake, Astoria! Draco berusaha menyuntikkan semangat dalam benaknya. Ingat rambut pirangnya! Ingat mata biru koralnya!

Karena, semangat itu, semangat untuk bertemu Astoria miliknya yang lama, tidak lagi ada. Mungkin ada, tapi tidak akan sama lagi.

Apartemen sudah bersih. Bersih, ceria, terang dan hangat. Makanan juga judah tersedia, makanan yang baru matang dari oven, istilahnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daphne yang mengerjakan?

Mereka menunggu. Ingin mereka cepat datang namun juga tidak ingin mereka segera datang.

Uf. Sindrom Draco-tidak-tahu-apa-yang-ia-rasakan muncul lagi.

Dan saat itu tiba.

Perapian menyala hijau. Mereka datang.

Lord dan Lady Greengrass masuk, disusul oleh keluarga Malfoy, dan Astoria Greengrass.

"Sambutlah dia," bisik Daphne lembut.

"Eh?" kata Draco kehilangan kata-kata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Draco, sudah lama aku tahu, kalau bukan aku yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi 'sekretarismu'," Daphne membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat mengucapkan kata sekretaris. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Drake. Aku tahu caramu mengelus rambutnya dan menatap matanya, bahwa kau mencintainya. Aku tahu kau mencintai pribadi Astoria, aku selalu tahu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti dia."

"Daph, aku..."

"Aku tahu kalau bukan aku yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi calon istrimu. Tapi aku tidak mau menangsi karenamu," Daphne mencubit lengan Draco main-main, sesaat sebelum ekspresinya berubah serius. "Itu sebabnya aku selalu cuek dan ceria. Untuk menutupi sakit hatiku."

"Tapi..."

Daphne meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Draco. "Aku mencintaimu, Drake. Se-la-lu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, siapapun kau kau cintai, sampai kapanpun. Karena itu aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Sambutlah Astoria, Draco. Sambutlah adikku dan berbahagialah untuk aku."

Draco mengambil kedua tangan Daphne dan mengecup semua jarinya perlahan. Tiba-tiba teringat olehnya bagaimana Daphne membuat hidupnya berubah. Ketika Daphne menengadah, Draco sadar bahwa ia sedang menatap mata hijau kecoklatan paling indah sedunia, sedang melihat wajah tercantik di jagat raya. Daphne mengubah hidupnya. Lebih ceria, lebih berwarna, lebih menyenangkan. Lebih berbahagia.

"Oke, mari kita luruskan," kata Draco sambil tersenyum. "Kau mencintaiku dan kau ingin melihatku berbahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai. Tapi kau malah menyuruhku bersama orang yang hanya menjadi bagian dari masa laluku."

"Apa maksudmu?" wajah Daphne memerah karena perlakuan mesra Draco."

"Ya, Daphne, ya. Aku berbahagia bersamamu. Aku... aku mencintaimu, Daph."

Draco merengkuh Daphne dan menciumnya dengan mesra dan panas, tanpa mempedulikan orang di sekitar mereka.

* * *

Malam itu, mereka duduk. Draco, Daphne, dan Astoria.

"Besok ia akan datang," kata Astoria lembut.

"Siapa?" tanya Draco.

Astoria menunjukan foto lelaki jangkung berambut merah. "Ini, calon suamiku. Kami akan bertunangan bersama kalian bulan depan."

"Bulan depan?" seringai Draco. Matanya beralih dan menatap intens Daphne dari atas sampai bawah. "Bulan depan kau akan naik jabatan menjadi sekretaris pribadiku, mengurus aku. Sekretaris paling pribadi, di ranjang."

Daphne yang belum bersiap menghadapi serangan Draco, hanya bisa menyuruh Astoria keluar dari ruangan itu sesegera mungkin.

Astoria tersenyum maklum dan meninggalkan ruangan tepat saat Draco menindih Daphne di sofa sembari mencium Daphne lahap.

"Tapi kalau kupikir," Astoria mendengar suara Draco yang menggoda kakaknya di ruangan itu. "Bulan depan terlalu lama. Bagaimana jika kau memindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamarku malam ini saja?"

Astoria tersenyum dan segera mengetahui bahwa Daphne membalas ciuman Draco, secara insting.

Yeah, ia tidak keberatan menjadi _terganti_ di hati Draco.

Mengingat perasaannya pada Ronald Weasley kian mendalam.

**.**

**Finite Incatatem**

* * *

**A/N: **First fic yang selesai. For DracoDay.

HUAA! Udah aku edit! Kalo kubaca ulang, banyak banget hal-hal yang nggak sesuai. Mana typo-nya banyak banget lagi. :'(

Dan di sini, pairingnya aku acak-acakin! Sejak kapan Draco sama Daphne? Dari mana datang kabar Astoria sama Ron?

Btw, makasih banyak buat yang udah review di Hearts Breaker, review senantiasa^^

Reviewnya, reviewnya; sayang author, sayang author :p


End file.
